Blackbird
by AlexSpence
Summary: Five friends start their freshman year together at Jump High. Everything seems to be going pretty average until a new girl joins them halfway through the year. The friends begin to discover not everything is what it seems as they are betrayed and the hidden truth that changes everything they thought they knew, slowly reveals itself to them all.
1. Chapter 1-First Day

**Hey Everyone. So I fixed and basically completely changed the story and have better ideas. Sorry it took so long but I needed an entire summer to write and almost a year to come back to the story. I finally have a real storyline somewhat based on the entire series but in real life. This is mostly a BBRAE fanfic but will** **definitely have other relationships. The point of view also may change depending on where it is needed but will mostly be from Rachel/Raven point of view. Once again sorry it took so long but the chapter is pretty long and sets up most of the introductory. So without further ado please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 **Rachel**

"Rachel." I hear a familiar soft whisper and begin disputing whether or not it's real or in an altered imitation.

"Wake up Rachel." I hear again and wake with start, sitting up and hitting my head on the ceiling of our light grey Camry. I rub as my eyes adjust to my mother's gentle voice from the back seat of our car. It rests in the driveway of a white two-story house with black roofing and silver accents.  
I straighten myself and attempt to flatten my jet black hair which is an unkempt mess on my head. I brush over where my cranium made contact with the car and feel a faint ache.  
I attentively open my door, always wary of hitting something and I hop out of the car, snatching my phone and book from the automobile's seat and close the door with the back of my foot. The afternoon provides a soft breeze that caresses my face and relieves my back of my tangled hair, waking me up. I scan the surroundings and my eyes fall upon a set of green eyes. A blonde boy with a warm but almost mischievous smile stares over at me from across the street on the porch of what's presumably his house, his hand hardly turning the key in the door, his golden hair swaying in the wind. I feel a disquieting tension rise and I decide to look away. I glance back a few seconds after just to catch a glimpse of a muscular dark-skinned boy urging him to unlock the door faster. He eventually opens it up and ushers the other boy in. The boy turns back and stares at me again but this time I don't break away, this time I gaze and indulge into his reassuring eyes, this time the dark skinned boy forces him in, closes the door and he's gone.  
I sigh and walk to the back of the car and jerk my indigo duffle bag and suitcase out of the trunk while attempting to keep the other suitcases from toppling out. Thankfully, I get both out without too much of an inconvenience and heave my duffle bag onto my shoulder, pull the handle out of my suitcase and walk up to my new home. I go up to the open door and see my mother directing the workers where to position furniture. I navigate myself down the empty hallway and up a wooden staircase with the sound of my suitcase hitting each step on the way up. I find myself in a smaller hallway with four doors. We already planned out every room before we moved in so I go to the third one and open it, A few pieces of furniture are bundled together in the center of the sapphire room with the sun brightly peeking through the window behind the jumble of furniture sending vibrant rays that reflect and illuminate the bare room. I put my bags down and prepare myself to relocate my furniture to new locations. I start by moving the frame of my bed in the left corner with my closet that lines up in the wall lengthwise on the right of it and the window on the left. My dresser I push in the closet and my desk and chair go in between the bathroom and hallway door. I unload my clothes into my closet and dresser, then place assorted items throughout my room.  
I drag my mattress onto my bed with immense difficulty and pull sheets as well as a navy comforter over it. Once I finish, I throw myself on to it making no effort to get up from the plushy exterior though it's clear I'll eventually have to. Instead, I hear a knock on the door and my mother gracefully comes in with a tiny parcel in her hands and sits on my bedside disregarding the effort I put into my room. She must have something important on her mind. She gently smiles.  
"Rachel, as you know tomorrow is your first day of school and it is the start of a new life, moving to a new school and neighborhood for you,"She pauses but then continues to her point." thus meaning things may become more difficult and you may have to make certain challenging decisions, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, good or bad, I'll be with you."She delicately hands the tiny box to me. I try to take it from her with the same poise but it's nearly impossible to match the sophisticated elegance that she processes. I open the package gingerly to reveal a necklace with a thick black string and a quarter sized, golden, circular charm hanging from it with two different symbols indented into the sides. As I examine the sides my mother begins to speak.  
"It's a family heirloom that's been passed through my side of the family..." I see the first side which shows the moon and a few stars scattered throughout. "...I thought I'd pass it down to you eventually..."And on the other side, a raven with its wings outstretched. "...the symbols represent different qualities and-"I cut her off with a sudden, loving embrace.  
"Thanks, mom. It was a great idea and I really appreciate it."I say to her as we pull away.  
She puts my hair behind my ear and rests her hand on my cheek."I love you, Rachel"  
"I love you too, mom" She takes her hand away, kisses me on the forehead and gets up. She starts walking toward the door and puts her hand on the other side of the doorknob.  
"Goodnight." She says softly and closes the door behind her.  
I twist the necklace through my hands, stroking my fingers along the surface, accepting all of the textures and imperfections. It's evident that it's been worn often from the tarnish that resides there. I examine it further and notice two knots on it that make adjustable. I push one of the knots and it widens the diameter of the necklace. I pull it over my head and around my neck while walking over to the mirror. I pull the knot the other way to tighten it and use the mirror adjust the charm so it's in the middle. I feel an inexplicable comfort knowing my ancestors have worn this. I can sense strength in wearing it that derives from them.

I look at my reflection and see how fatigued and weary I look. I have dark rings under my eyes, I look paler than usual and my languid posture. It's an obvious sign from my body informing me that a good night's sleep is requiring and I have no contradicting thoughts about neglecting it, knowing that tomorrow is going to be one of the most important days of the year. It's crucial I make a good impression by getting a good night's sleep so I brush my teeth, put on my pajamas and brush my hair so it isn't too ragged in the morning to untangle and I slip into my pre-made bed encased by plushness making it easier to slowly drift away from reality's grasp...

"RING!" Irritably roars my alarm I bury my face under my pillow, but eventually I glance over at its face which reads 6:33 though I'm still too exhausted to cease the relentless ringing. After a few minutes, the noise eventually gets to me and I'm forced to shut it off. The clock falls to the floor forcing me to get out of the bed to stop the vexatious disturbance from my peaceful sleeping. Now I must come back from my mind and into the reality known as the first day of school. My head falls back onto my pillow. I sit there for a minute, submerged in my thoughts but finally return, noticing I need to make an outfit for the day.  
I check through my closet scouring for apparel apposite for warmer weather. I find a navy shirt and blue denim medium length shorts, then change into them. I walk into my bathroom to comb my hair and brush my teeth. I feel different and grateful to have my own bathroom which I never had. I enjoy the privacy and comfort of having a whole other room in my procession. I am about to leave when my eyes catch a glimpse of something. I survey the room until my eyes stare back at another set of dark bluish gray eyes. My reflection. I'm puzzled that I wasn't looking in the mirror the entire time but I must have been too caught up in my own thoughts to notice. I see flyaways on top of my head so I turn on the sink to wet my hand and flatten it with my centered part, then turn off the sink. I intently gaze into my face appreciating my emphasized features; my pale complexion, big eyes, and my slightly rosy cheeks. I look over at the alarm clock from the bathroom in my bedroom to check the time. It's 7:02. I've lavishly been wasting time all morning being narcissistic and indolent and I still need to do more things to prepare and get on the bus which will leave in fifteen minutes.  
I rush out of the bathroom, put on a pair of low top black converse and grab my phone, backpack and book, leaving my room and closing the door behind me as I go. I walk down the stairs with the tantalizing aroma of breakfast. I go into the living room and kitchen surprised by its transformation. My mom is in the kitchen making tea, coffee, and toast. I prop my backpack on the couch, rummaging through it carefully making sure I have everything I require as place my book in it.  
"Morning" I mutter sounding more discourteous than I was surmising. My mother looks over with a serene smile and gets back to whatever she was doing. I walk over to the counter where she places a cup of steaming herbal tea for me. I hold it with both hands, heating them and lift it to my mouth. It fills my body a comforting warmth that relieves my body from the stress of the day. I set the cup back onto the counter and walk back to the couch to check my phone for the time. 7:14 it reads. I have to go. I feel the tea's consoling effects wearing off replacing it with dread and worry.  
"I—I have to go now" I comment, attempting to seem nonchalant. My mother nods and I pull my bag over my shoulder and onto my back. She walks toward me with a couple of pieces of buttered toast wrapped in a paper towel and delicately offers them to me. I take them from her carefully. I turn and start toward the door.  
"Have a nice day Rachel," she says so calmly yet it startles me. I grasp the other side of the door handle.  
"You too," I reply and close the door. I start down the sidewalk and slip my phone into my back pocket. I'm anxious about socializing with others which is imminent, especially starting small talk.  
As I approach the bus stop I notice I'm early but it is too late to head back so I start pulling off pieces of toast and popping it in my mouth. It warms my mouth in contrast to the cool morning breeze. After a minute a tall girl with long red hair and big green eyes, wearing a lilac blouse and plaid purple skirt with white keds nears the stop her long flaming hair flowing behind her as she walks. She stares directly at me and her mouth starts moving but I'm too dazed to notice or hear what she's saying. I finally feel a light tap on my shoulder and finally snap out of my trance.  
"I believe you are supposed to say the hello back, correct?" She asks innocently, her eyes wide without a hint of annoyance in her tone. She has some kind of European accent and I notice how outdated her clothes are. She must be new. I feel the knot in my chest loosen fathoming the idea that other students will be new besides me.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I just, zoned out..." You can do this I think to myself. "I'm Rachel."  
"My name is Kori Anders. I am a foreign exchange student!" She says enthusiastically. "This is the destination where the bus will stop. Correct?"  
"Yeah," I say as I break off a piece of toast.  
"Oh thank you, Rachel! I'm truly grateful! At my home we don't have the bus stop" she replies. Her eyes fall upon my toast. "What is the food of which you are consuming?"  
"Uh, toast."I hesitate. "Would you like-" she snatches the bread from my hand and eats it without hesitation.  
"Mmmm. The toast is the most delicious. Thank you the again Rachel!"She says appreciatively. Her face suddenly sparks with wonder and hope. "Does this mean we are, the friends?"  
"Sure-"  
"Glorious! My first day and I have already made the first friend." She cheers as she squeezes me into a suffocating hug.  
The bus finally arrives and Kori releases me as I gasp for air. We get on and Kori sits next to me and relentlessly talks about her old country and her family and how she is so excited to be in America the majority of the ride. I am silent most of the bus ride, my thoughts clogged with negativity and disappointment of expectations for the stressful day. After about fifteen minutes of picking people up, the bus abruptly stops, the doors swing open, and my troublesome thoughts cease with only one that paralyzes all of the rest of my mind.  
Our freshmen year has just begun.

Instantly after I get off the bus Kori grasps my hand and sprints to the entrance as I lag behind her, crashing into people accidentally as we go. She hauls me through two sets of double doors which hit me both times while they are closing after she charges through them. She suddenly stops and I almost fall into her but stop myself once we're inside. She examines the hall, her eyes twinkling with elation. I decide to get used to my new environment so I mimic her and start surveying the entrance room. It's a large room with light blue walls and numerous glass windows that give you a clear view of everything outside. I see the second floor with thick metal railing lined against it overlooking the lobby. There are three main corridor entrances leading from this room and I'm assuming there are smaller ones branching off from them.

It's much bigger here than I expected.

The student body is scattered through the main entrance room and everyone is chatting, meeting up with one of his or her's friends, checking out their phones or heading to class none of them showing any sign of worry.

"Isn't the school just wonderful?" Kori exclaims with delight, loud enough for everyone to stare at us. She doesn't seem to notice or care but I do and try to move away but everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"Kori, we should probably go find our lockers," I say trying to ease the tensions in my head.

"Brilliant idea! I shall check." She replies louder than I could've hoped.

We both go through our bags to find the slip of paper that indicates our locker number, combination, and serial number.

"I've got 5015. You?" I ask as we start making our way down the middle hall.

"Number 2317." She replies."What is the first subject for you?"

"English with ."

"Oh," her smile fades. "I have Dr. Light for the subject of the sciences. Do we have any of the other education subjects together?"She asks hopefully.

We take out our schedules and compare them.

"We have the subject of biology together." She says.

"And lunch,"I comment briefly.

"Oh, wonderful friend Rachel! I shall see you in the fourth period!"She cries out with exultation and turns to go to her locker with a smile that goes to her eyes and making her face glow with glee. She turns back once, waves and skips to her next destination, hopefully going the right way.

And now I'm alone.

I didn't realize how safe her presence made me feel until now but I can't just awkwardly stand in the middle of the hallway so I start down the corridor checking the numbers on other lockers as I go.

As I walk I pass by unfamiliar, blank faces that mean nothing to me and probably never will.

4957, 4959, 4961.

I'm going the right way I think to distract myself from looking at meaningless people. I look down at my converse keeping a steady, proportional beat counting the seconds in between.

1, 2. 3. 1, 2, 3.

One foot in front of the other.

I move my gaze up realizing I need to look at where I'm going instead of what's getting me there. Then I have a thought. Walking is like life. Each step is a new day and the seconds in between are the day. They can be longer or shorter depending on where you are going which is the future, or what you are running from which is the past. Each step or day can be the same or different. Falling or tripping are hindrances or hardships you must endure to get to where you are going or your goal. You can't prevent them and don't know when they are coming but you have to get up and just keep walking on.

I check the locker numbers again.

5003, 5005, 5007.

I glance up ahead to see if I can pinpoint where it is.

5011, 5013, 5015.

A surge of relief washes over me that I found my locker. I put my bag down next to it and check the time. 7:54. Class start in six minutes. I have to move.

I put in the combination numerous times but it refuses to open. I'm about to give up and go to class but a girl with pink hair and brown eyes from a couple lockers away comes over wearing a black and purple ruffled off the shoulder shirt, a dark denim skirt, black high tops with lace leggings and a black choker.

"Having trouble? Here let me try."She says and I move out of the way simultaneously. "Hey, I can't do it without the combination," she says annoyed.

"Sorry." I hesitate and then hand her the paper. She puts in the combination, hits it with her fist and it flies open.

"Thanks," I say and she walks back to her locker as put a few books in it.

"Are you new here?" She asks closing her locker.

"Yeah," I respond as I close mine.

"Good luck." She snorts sarcastically. "Who do you have first?"

" ."

"Same. So you must be smart if you're in an AP class?"She inquires.

I shrug because I don't want to be arrogant but frankly I am a good student especially since my family and I value it so much. Intelligence is one of my greatest attributes and I enjoy obtaining new knowledge.

"You must be smart too,"I say.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, my name's Jen but everyone calls me Jinx."She says."Don't ask it's personal." she warns before I can ask.

"I'm Rachel."

"Huh," she smirks.

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon let's go. I've heard Mr. Mod doesn't do late for class." She says and pulls my arm heading toward English.

We make it to class before the bell and Jinx sits near me. A boy with black spiky hair and black shades that conceal his eyes sits in the desk next to me with a solemn expression on the part of his face that is discernible. I don't like staring at people too long so I turn my gaze to the trinkets on 's desk, all of them with Union Jacks or anything pertaining to British culture on them. The bell rings and he takes our class's attendance. He starts calling out names I don't recognize.

"Richarr'd Grayson." He calls out. Mod looks up and the boy next to me lifts his hand."Your 'posed to say 'ere."

"Here,"Richard says in an annoyed tone.

"Eh, isn't 'er a rule against wher'n sunglas'es in class?"

Richard lets out a sigh of frustration and reluctantly takes off his glasses, revealing a pair of dark blue eyes. turns back to his sheet and calls a few more names.

" 'air is-"He starts.

Just then the blonde boy I saw yesterday walks into the classroom.

" ." Mr. Mod says rolling his eyes. "So."He pauses. "you're g'nna be the late one in my class this year, eh?"

"Dude it's the first day of school, you can't expect everyone to be on time."

"Just sit'own" Mr. Mod says losing his patience.

He sits at the other desk next to me and Mr. Mod finishes attendance.

He looks over at me and winks. I roll my eyes and face the front knowing he's one of those obnoxious boys who think they're funny when they're just, plain stupid.

Well this class will be enlightening I think to myself sarcastically and I start copying the notes on the board.

After fourth period

"Hello, Rachel." Kori smiles as we walk out of fourth period.

"Hey," I reply Her smile widens and she looks like she's going to explode with joy.

"Guess what?" She pauses."I believe you are supposed to say what back."

"What?" I mutter.

"I have already made another of the friends!" She exclaims clapping and jumping up and down.

"Oh, yay," I say sarcastically which she doesn't seem to notice and takes it seriously.

"I am delighted to hear you feel the same friend Rachel!" She says joyfully and Richard from English walks up to Kori. "This is my new friend!" He's wearing his glasses again.

"Hi. You're in my English class right?" He inquires. I nod. He's not exactly whom I anticipated on being Kori's new friend but she's apparently attracted to people with pensive personalities.

"This is friend Richa-"

"Hey! It's my dude Dick!" Shouts the blonde boy from my class with the dark-skinned boy behind him who I also saw yesterday. A smile plastered on both their faces while Richard's face is red with embarrassment as he slouches down further.

"Oh hello, other friends!" Kori exclaims with joy in her eyes as the two boys near us three. The dark-skinned boy slaps Richard on the back with such force that it causes him to shudder and clench his teeth.

"Friend Rachel, these are my other new friends" Kori explains, "Victor," She says toward the dark-skinned boy and he smiles. "And Garfield" She finishes, indicating to the blonde boy. Garfield makes a weird clicking noise, winks, and points. Kori giggles. "Pleasure," I say rolling my eyes and he smiles back.

"Friends, this is Rachel."She says. They all smile at me and I force a smile back.

"Friends, is it the ok if Rachel were to join us for the period of food consumption? "Kori asks all of them. They look at each other, shrug and nod.

"Glorious! I will be in the presence of all of my friends during the sixth period!" She exclaims with triumph.

Well, I have somewhere to sit now.

I notice the students walking all around us to their next classes and remember I have to get to one myself and can't be having conversations with people I just met in the hallway.

"I have to go to my next class so I'll see you all later…" I say trying not to drive too much attention to myself but they all stare.

"Where to?" Garfield asks. Wouldn't he like to know?

"French," I answer quickly about to turn to leave.

"Aw sweet! Me too! C'mon Rach" He says and runs to class with me the wrong way and I stop but he continues.

"Other way genius," I remark annoyed. He turns toward me and his face goes red.

"Right. I totally knew that." He says with his finger pointed up. He runs the other way with me. I hear their laughter drifting away as Garfield and I walk to our next class.

At French

Garfield and I make it to class on time. Our teacher Monsieur Le Blanc sits at his in the corner with a scowl on his face, scrutinizing every student who walks in. The room is the size of most of the other classrooms but massive French flag hangs in the back of the room, the sun reflecting it's vibrant and bold colors. I sit down at a desk and Garfield sits in the one next to me.

"I can't believe we made it before the bell." He says cheerily.

"Yeah, what is this the first class you've actually made it to on time today, right?" I say.

"Yeah. How'd you-Hey!" He realizes "I'll have you know I'm in all advanced classes and have a 100 average in all of them!" He finishes in a satisfied manner.

"I'll have _you_ know that if you haven't noticed we're in the same classes and that we haven't had any assignments yet to be graded on," I reply dryly to his foolish comments.

He opens his mouth to speak but quickly realizes he doesn't have anything to say back. "How'd you even get into AP classes anyway?" I sneer but the bell saves him from making yet another vacuous remark.

The bell rings and Monsieur Le Blanc gets up from his seat, walks across the classroom with his hands behind his back, closes the door and stands up in front of the class.

"Bonjour class." He starts in a thick French accent. "I am your new French profezzor, Monsieur Le Blanc. I 'ave been instructed to teach zee more advonced aspects of zee French longuage." It's difficult to understand but I can make out what he's saying. I look over at Garfield who looks puzzled. His "100" average in this class certainly will not last as long as he could have hoped if he can't even hear his assignments, let alone getting the answers right.

For most of the period, Monsieur Le Blanc informs the class on the topics we will be covering this year such as writing essays and having conversations on specific topics. The bell finally rings, dismissing us from fifth period and entitling us to go to lunch. Garfield and I leave the classroom before starting a conversation which unsurprisingly he starts.

"Hey Rae, can you understand that dude?" He asks

"You couldn't?" I smirk, raising my brow.

"Uh, no of course I did!" He retaliates and makes the wise decision of remaining silent the entire way to the cafeteria, knowing whatever statement he makes, I'll dismiss with snark.

At Lunch

The doors are already open to the cafeteria so Garfield and I walk in with other students amassed around us. I scan the lunchroom and espy Kori waving us over to a table in the far right corner. Garfield is already ahead of me before I start to make my way to the table, probably desperate to talk to someone with a similar IQ. I pass by numerous tables and hear a few words from one of their conversations then move onto the next before arriving at ours. I sit next to Kori, on the end. All of them start conversation but I obtain my plastic bag with my lunch inside my backpack and settle it on the table, pulling out the components from inside trying to disregard them all.

"So you don't really like talking either?" Inquires Richard who startles me. I didn't notice he was across from me. I shrug and take a bite of the maroon apple positioned in my right hand.

"So Rachel, how was the first day of the school for you presently?" Kori questions.

"Fine" I mutter and take another bite. I glance over and see Victor eyeing my poppy seed bagel.

"Uh, are you gonna eat that?" He finally asks. I shake my head and slide it over to him across the table. "Booyah!" He hollers. "Guess who just got free lunch?" He teases Garfield. "Try to keep up." He finishes smirking.

"But friend Rachel what will you have?" Kori queries.

"I really don't-"

"Here you can have my waffles," Victor interjects. "Since ya know." He says holding up the bagel.

"Oh um." I stutter but he passes a bag with two waffles inside.

"What's up Rae?" Garfield requests.

"Well, I've never really had one before,"I reply, my face red with embarrassment. They all stare at me blankly. I hate being unconversant to things, it doesn't feel right.

"Dude, are you serious?" Garfield quizzes. I nod. He and Victor exchange looks and smile.

"Please friends, what is the waffle?" Kori asks perplexed.

"Aw man, so you guys are saying that neither of you has ever experienced the fluffiness-"

"Or crunchiness," Garfield adds.

"Yeah right or crunchiness. Of a waffle!?" He exclaims. Kori and I swap glances, turn back to them and shake our heads. "And I thought Garfield not knowing how to use a keyboard was bad" He adds and Garfield scowls. "Hehe, did I say that out loud...anyway you have gotta try em'!" He insists and pushes the bag in the middle of us. I stare down at the bag, then at Victor who is smiling ear to ear and finally to Kori who wears the same nonplussed expression as myself.

"Oh, thank you, friend Victor." Kori smiles, unzips the bag and pulls out one of the crisp, honeycombed batter cakes. The scent of freshly baked pastries wafts through the air. Kori lifts it to her mouth and bites into the waffle's crunchy exterior.

"Mmmmmm" She peeps with delights finishing her first bite. "The waffle is most delicious! I have now tried two of the wonderful delicacies today!"

All of them are thinking the same thing so I answer their question. "Toast" I comment. Their questioning looks were now replaced with satisfaction.

"Rae's turn!" Garfield remarks. I shrug and take the other waffle in my hands. I can feel a feeble warmth from the inside that inattentively pulls my hands closer to my mouth like a magnet. I want it and without thinking I crunch into the crispened surface. They all start talking but I close my eyes and indulge into the sensational flavor and eventually the soft fluffy interior of the treat. I open my eyes and see the four of them staring vigilantly at me, searching for any sign of appraisal. I nod.

"Ha, I win!" Vic cheers smugly at Garfield. "That's 10 bucks ya owe me!" Garfield scowls at him.

"Dude I was just kidding!"He retaliates. I roll my eyes as they start bickering.

"So Rachel, you enjoying the appealing flavor of the waffle as well?" Kori asks. I nod without hesitation.

"You gotta try my tofu waffle-"

"No one wants your fake waffles!"

"Dude! They aren't fake" Garfield and Victor start arguing again.

"Do they always do this?"I ask Richard in my monotone.

"Yeah, pretty much."He answers not looking up from his phone.

"Richard, what is the thing you are doing?" Kori asks leaning over the table towards him.

"Uh..nothing." He replies nervously and quickly slips his phone into his bag.

"Right," I mumble, helping myself to another bite of the delicious goody. I pull my book out of my bag and search for where I left off since I'd rather not talk.

"Friend Rachel, you didn't inform me you enjoy the hobby of reading," Kori observes.

"Uh yeah," I note as find my page, now ready to begin reading even over all the noise from Garfield and Victor's quarreling, though I'm a bit annoyed by it.

"What book?" Richard asks. I'm beginning to lose my patience but I need to stay calm. I lift up my book so he can read the cover.

"Hunger Games, nice." He mentions. I've already read the series and it's an easy read now but I appreciate the plot and the characters.

"Please, what is the Hunger Games book about?" Kori questions innocently. I'm getting frustrated now.

"Uh, Kori, why don't you ask Rachel some other time." Richard intervenes. I'm thankful he did that, I have a terrible temper that I can't always control and I really didn't want to let it out, especially on Kori since she seems sensitive. I get back to my page finally and begin reading. I need to focus on the book and not lose my-

"DUDES! I just found this new Laser tag place-"

"Will you please shut up! I'm trying to read and I can't do it with you idiots distracting me every second!" I yell at him harshly and uncontrollably. They all gape and look at me all of their expressions blank. The entire cafeteria is silent. I can feel everyone staring at me. I close my book and quickly pack up everything. I can't think straight so I just throw my book in my without putting in the specific spot. Thankfully the bell saves me from everyone's chagrining glares except my four only friends who I presumably just lost. I run out of the room before anyone else, not bothering to look back, leaving the waffle behind and replaced with hot water running down my cheeks.

At Art

I go to the bathroom after lunch to revitalize my cleanliness and make it to art surprisingly early. I'm praying that none of them are in this class knowing it will end in more guilt and regret. I can't take out my book knowing it will cause the same distress, so I decide to sit and with my head in my hands instead, wishing I could restart the day. The bell rings after a few minutes and I look up at the teacher. She's slim and tall with short black hair and dark lips with a red dress and tall high heeled black boots

"Vi am Madame Rouge. Vou are vy eighth period art vlass vi assume?" She says in a heavy Russian accent while inspecting the classroom. Her disposition makes her seem intimidating."Vee vill vee learning…" She starts but my brain starts to fill with apprehensive thoughts when I scan the room and see not one but two of them here. Victor and Garfield sit in the corner of the room passing notes back and forth and laughing quietly. I turn my head and unsuccessfully attempt to listen to Rouge.  
"Vec scuse me, vhat vare vu two doing?" She asks the two boys fiercely, catching both of their attention instantaneously and I thoughtlessly look over. They not only see Madame Rouge but they catch a glance of me too before looking back at her.

"Vat's vhat vi thought." She remarks smugly and continues with her lecture.

We actually get to work on something this period instead of the teacher talking about the class and curriculum for the year. The only downside is I'm a horrific artist and can't ever seem to impress anyone even if I think I did well, but we only got a worksheet on value which isn't too challenging. I wanted to work alone for the period instead of with a partner, afraid my anger might get the best of me again. The bell finally rings and we are dismissed from an almost unreservedly silent period of filling in boxes with different shades of grey graphite.

I clean up and leave the classroom with haste to put as much distance between me and Victor and Garfield. They do the same because they exit the room right after me. I try to neglect their presence and just try to get to my next period but I can sense them close to me. I turn my head and my gaze falls upon his green eyes again. I walk faster but so does he.

"Rae, I um," He stutters and looks over at Victor who gives him a reassuring look and then back to me as we walk. I turn away. "I didn't mean to cause your temper tantrum-"

"NO!" I scream. The entire hallway freezes, including Garfield and Victor. The unsettling silence accompanied by the astounded stares but I just keep walking, unable to process what just happened.

After 9th Period

For the last two periods of day was more lectures and speeches of introduction, I remained silent and unnoticed. Even if any of the four of them were in any of my last classes I wasn't paying attention or they didn't want to see me after my two anger meltdowns and honestly, I can understand why. I'm just grateful the school is over for now and I try not to think about Monday. I reach the outside of the school and try to find my bus. I stare up at the cloudy upper atmosphere, waiting to release a downfall of water. I walk faster but I've already gone around the entire bus circle and haven't been able to find it. Just then the loudspeaker's high pitched screeches ring through the air and a fuzzy, unclear transmission comes through.

"Students...inconvenience...bus 34...broke...that is all." Principal Wilson's voice rang and was followed by screeches eventually ending the announcement that informed me my bus wasn't coming. My mom said she'd be out running errands all day so I have to walk home, in the imminent rainstorm. I put in my address to my GPS, my stomach filling up with dread as I suddenly regret not bringing my sweatshirt to school.

I run to the gates that lead out of the school property and the rain starts to fall softly, for now. It has a refreshing effect as it rolls down my cheeks and then to the wet pavement. I appreciated the little fall of rain but now, I can see the rain becoming denser. I walk faster but I'm trying to be careful and not slip. The buses start leaving the school and half of them pass by. Now the storm is at its peak, thrashing bucketfuls of water onto the already soaked grounds. My hair is already completely saturated and converse squeezing out water with every step but I'm not going to run. I just keep walking. I imagine being on the bus, the rain sliding down the windows, writing on the mist from the inside but instead I'm out here, completely immersed the rain and it's the least I deserve after the way I treated them.

All the buses pass and I look up and close my eyes, giving into the rain, allowing me to relax for the first time today. I concentrate on the relentless impact of the rain onto the concrete, letting the fall cover me like a blanket but it stops. It all just stops and I hear a new sound. Rather than concrete, the rain hits a material, releasing deep vibrations. I open my eyes and gasp, looking around, but there he is. Garfield stands holding an umbrella, shielding us both from the rainfall. We just stand there listening to the rain hit onto the umbrella. We say nothing, which is all I could've asked for from him.

I don't understand why but in that moment something feels right and for the first time today I feel something I haven't experienced in while, true happiness, But I don't need to smile or show signs of gratitude or joy towards him. He already knows.

"I thought...I thought you didn't like me?" I question softly looking into his eyes as he does the same.

"I thought you didn't like me either." He replies in the same tone. He looks down. "Look, Rae, Rachel I'm sorry if I was kinda a jerk. Can we just, please start over?" He looks back at me. I know the answer, I've hoped to all day but never thought the opportunity would arrive though. It takes longer than I conjectured to reply.

"Yes," I nod. "I'd like that, a lot." He smiles and so do I as we begin to walk together through the endless rain.

We make it to our street, the downpour now a light drizzle but both of us still drenched to the bone. He escorts me up to my house the umbrella still loitering over us even though we're under my portico.

"So, you didn't seem like a big fan of laser tag when I asked you before but would you maybe reconsider?" He asks nervously. "It'll be the five of us, please?" His question surprises me. Garfield being here, not hating me after what I did was enough to understand but now that the rest of them feel the same way, I feel all the weight coming off my shoulders.

"So they don't hate me either then?"

"Nope." He responds reassuringly.

I consider this for a second and I nod. "Ok...I'll go." His face brightens up. I'm not one to go to events like this but after his act of kindness he performed for me and since they don't think negatively of me I think I'll try it.

"Sweet! It's tomorrow at this place I'll send you-wait I need your number!" He realizes dropping his umbrella. "Here" He gives me his phone and I slip mine out of my back pocket and give him mine as I type in my information. A wet, cold numbness tickles my fingers while I use his phone from the rain, but his consoling company outweighs the feeling. We swap back and he smiles once he reads my contact name.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Rae!_ " He teases, accumulates his umbrella and walks off my house's property.

"Gar!" I yell. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for!" He shouts back, smiles and turns back around on his way.

Before I can open the door I get a text from my most recent contact.

 _Gar. I like it_ I smile down at my luminescent screen and I turn to survey the area to locate Garfield but he's gone like the rain.

The hot water trickling down my body contrasts from the dense, constant downpour of rain. I didn't realize how cold it was until now with the steaming shower's drizzle piercing my skin or how this downfall can only be stopped by me and not a green-eyed boy with an umbrella. My brain still confounded as I reminisce through the previous vents. My thoughts recollect one instance. _That's what friends are for._ Friend. He called me his friend after everything I did as if he completely forgot that I did anything cruel at all. I've never really had a genuine friend before and I'm ashamed to admit it. I guess I'm unknowledgeable in the field of friendship but maybe I can learn from the four of them.

Leaving the steaming cubicle to colder air always hits me hard but I can barely feel it from the controversial feelings about tomorrow's plans with my _friends._ I can thoroughly fathom the idea of apologizing but when I think of actually pursuing my intentions, forces anxiety floods my confidence, leaving me perturbed and apprehensive. I get changed after ruminating over the thought for too long and comb out my hair. I grab my book from my bag, as guilty as I feel, sit on my bed and begin reading since I don't have any assignments for the weekend. Katniss's situation somewhat reminds me of my own, how we are both trepidatious about forthcoming events, except my position is minuscule next to her life-threatening death arena problems.

After a few hours of reading I stop just as the games are about start. Though, I know what will occur I still feel eagerness coursing through my body, begging to continue but my vision begins to blur and it's late. I shut off my lamp and get under my covers, my brain racing with thoughts of the brave archeress, lazer tag and the relaxing sounds of the rain falling onto the concrete as I stare deeply into his green eyes moving closer and closer. I jolt awake, sitting up with my head in my hands, gasping, unsure if I should be jubilant or appalled of the sight my mind conjured. It doesn't matter as soon as my eyelids begin to cover my eyes slowly, letting my conscious rest and my imagination take control again just like the rain.

 **So that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought. I may not update for a while and I'll try to keep writing more Thanks for reading! Stay Schwifty.**

 **-glazicky15ww**


	2. Chapter 2-Laser Tag

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Wow I'm so sorry about the really late update. (A special thanks to all of you who waited for so long and came back!) This chapter took a really long time and a lot of work. I believe I am going to keep the chapters long but they will most likely be spread apart. After a year of thought, I've decided to take a completely different route on the story but fortunately, the first chapter will remain the same either way. I don't want to give away too much but it doesn't take place in an AU. Also I hope you enjoy the third person POV. I am going to switch the narrative when I find it necessary to the storyline. I also believe only Rachel should be in first person since she is the key character in this story and by only giving her first person the story won't drag on or get to whiny if we hear the other Titans opinions. I really hope all you readers enjoy the next chapter. (especially since it took a year!) Please Enjoy:**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rachel**

My eyes open but with the darkness that succumbs me it makes no difference. I can see nothing in the sea of pitch blackness, not even my hand when wavered in front of me. I was alone, or at least I thought I was alone until I heard a bloodcurdling scream not too far away. _Not to far away._ I thought to myself. Panic flooded my body. The screams became louder. Closer. I ran in the opposite direction, my hands outstretched in front to prevent from crashing into any unexpected walls. It was soon proven unnecessary though because a path had lit itself in front of me. Blue torches lined the sides of a long narrow hallway, further down than I could see. The torches seemed to give off the contrasting effect of a regular flame, leaving you with a cold and lonely perception. The torches and the screams gave the situation a haunted and eerie atmosphere. I ran faster as the cries became louder and more agonizing. It seemed like multiple people. Heavy footsteps echoed through the cascading tunnel making the setting even more terrifying. I glanced back to see if I could make out my pursuer but all I could see was a tall silhouette of a figure gaining on me. The hallway seemed to disappear behind creature as it came for me.

I ran faster knowing the only way out was at the end. But as I continued to run, my thoughts lingered somewhere else, building with endless suggestions of doubt. _What if the thing got to me first? What if there was no escape? What if the escape lead to another tunnel or something worse? What if the tunnel went on forever? What if-_ but my thoughts got cut off by the screams. They were becoming even louder and I could feel the vibrations of the footsteps on the dark stone. I tried to run faster but I was running out of breath. My vision was blurring and I was going to stop and give in to whatever lay behind me. It was over. There wasn't any hope or strength in my body to suffice any more.

But then I saw it. Just as my pace was beginning to decelerate, a door peaked out of the cold, depressing blue light, sparking something in me. Every burden I was carrying before was off my shoulders. I didn't care where it led to. Nothing mattered now except for the door. Somehow I was able to muster enough force to propel myself forward even more expeditiously than before. The door was approaching. I was gonna make it. I extended my hand to reach out for the cool metal knob. I could feel it graze my hand but not before a strong authoritative hand pulled me back.

"No!" I screamed out. I turned my head away and searched for where the door was. I immediately knew who the figure was but I refused to look at them. I could feel their breath on me, pulling in closer. I clawed at their grip and yelled trying to break free but their grasp on me was unyielding.

I saw the door behind me. I reached out to grab it but the figure pulled me back, dragging me away from the only promising escape. The shrieks of fear were unbearable now, making me want to claw at my ears. The figure held me now by my arms in a way that made it unavoidable to look at them. The screams stopped, but my breath ran short and my eyes widened when I looked at them. All I could feel was fear. My body had tensed up completely. The creature's face contorted into a sickening grin of triumph. It pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. It gave me a chance to escape but I was too petrified to move. But then the most unexpected thing happened..

It let go and I fell deep into blackness without anything illuminating where I was falling. I couldn't scream or talk. It was as if the air was knocked out of me. I braced myself for a hard impact on more stone ground but instead, I woke up.

My eyes snap open and I jolt upright in my bed. I curl my knees close to me and pull my shaking hands around them. I bury my head into the comforter hanging off my knees. My breathing begins to slow down and I check the time.

11:30.

It was later than usual but I don't have any plans until tonight that I was aware of. I get out of my bed and head to the bathroom to freshen up.

The dream, nightmare, now haunts my thoughts. I thought I knew who the creature was but I can't remember. The more I think about it, the more my head throbs, so I stop but I am unable to make their face clearly appear in my head. Strange.

I figure it is just how some dreams work and decide to follow the tantalizing scent of breakfast downstairs.

I slowly descend down the stairs, each step is heavy on the wooden stairs and creaks under my groggy figure. I make it down into the kitchen to see a plate of steaming pancakes, eggs and bacon with a note:

 _I left to go run some errands. I'll be back later._

 _Love you._

 _-Mom_

I fold the note and put it aside so I can begin devouring the delicious meal my mom had prepared for me. She must've left recently since the food seemed hot and fresh.

It's amazing.

I hadn't had a full home cooked meal since we began the moving process. My mom is an amazing cook and has always had a way with spices that gave her meals a unique, rich flavor that no one else could match. She used to have her own herb garden back at home but she brought a few of the most fruitful and lush plants to restart one here.

I finish the fulfilling breakfast and place it in the sink, then I make my way back upstairs to my room.

I hop onto my bed again and begin reading from where I left off, but as I continue to read, I get more and more anxious about something, though I'm not sure what it is. Finally it's too overwhelming that I have to put the book down.

It feels like something is escalating in my mind. Something isn't right but it's broken by a text from my phone.

It's Garfield. _Of course._

 **Gar**

 _Hey Rae_

 _Ur still going tonite right?_

 **Rae**

 _Yes_

 **Gar**

K

Here r the deets:

...

See ya later:)

I read over the address and find that it's at the Jump City Mall. We're meeting at 7 so that gives me the entire day to kill. I can't read right now since my mind doesn't seem to want to, so I decide I'll do something that contrasted my usual behavior. I'll explore.

 **.** **.** **.**

I close the front door gently behind me and set off to familiarize myself with the new neighborhood. I stare at Garfield's house as I leave my front porch and my mind wanders to later. _What am I gonna say?_ But I try to save later for later and live in now.

The black streets absorb the sun's rays and the grass ripples as the tips of the blades catch the breeze. The houses stand still with empty dark windows, even houses with cars in their driveways.

Strange.

But as I keep walking through and find one thing in common with every block: everything is perfect.

The roads have no pot holes in them, the houses all perfectly lined and their lawns possess no flaws. The sky and sidewalks are clean and the air is fresh, Everything seems right and it feels all wrong to me. My head hurts again so I push the thought aside and decides to accept the perfection and beauty of the flawless environment.

I continue to walk and I pass by an opening in between two houses that clearly leads to a hidden forest. I can't stand staring at the all too perfect neighborhood for much longer so I decide that I'll enjoy nature instead. I look around me. Only one person swiftly rides by on a bicycle. They wave and smile at me and then disappear as briskly as they came. As soon as they leave, I go in.

I walk through the entrance between two giant maple trees. The opening of the trees quickly closes itself around me and the forest seems to consume me. I find it unusual to find a woods here in a town that is called a city, but it's a nice, natural refuge from the streets and houses. The forest is filled with beauty and color. Green, brown and gold streak the luscious terrain filling the land with life. Bird sing captivating melodies as the trees dance in the breeze to compliment their songs. Then I see something up ahead where the trees look much older than the ones circumjacent to them. I run over to the largest one and look up at the dark silhouette in the aged boughs. In its branches lies a large, wooden treehouse with two levels and rope ladder rolled up at the top. It appears to be abandoned so I do what any other person would've done and attempt to enter it.

I shake the lowest of the supporting beams to get the ladder to fall down. It slowly begins to budge and I quickly move out of the way as it drops down to me.

I pull on it to feel how safe it is and I'm surprised to find that the house is secure and sturdy as my weight barely makes the structure creak. I tightly grasp one of wooden ladder bars and begin to pull myself up to the house. The ladder shifts and turns but I keep my balance as I ascend into the forgotten treehouse.

My hands are the first to reach the wooden floor and I pull myself up into the suspended house.

I look around and my breath falls short. The house is in fairly good condition considering how old it looks. The house is tall enough to stand in with a balcony and a ladder that leads to an upper level. But I realize that something feels familiar, as if I've been here before…

 _Nonsense_ I tell myself. _It's probably just my curiosity getting the best of me._

I continue to look around the house and wonder why someone would want to leave this behind. It's obvious from the amount of leaves and acorns throughout the structure that it was abandoned. I just don't know why. I shrug it off and decide to stay in the tree house for a while, until I need to go to the mall later for laser tag.

So I clean out the house and listen to the sound of waves crashing in the distance.

 **Garfield**

Garfield stares blankly at his phone's screen, waiting for a reply from his best friend.

His foot taps anxiously on his bed as he sits with the other foot on the floor of his room that contains the usual layer of clothes and garbage. He turns his phone off and leans back onto his bed in boredom. After not even a moment of falling into the pillows' comfort, his ears perk up at the knock on the door.

"Garfield." He hears a faint voice at the door and hastily scrambles to the floor to make it appear that he has been cleaning his room.

The door opens and his adoptive mom enters.

"I see you've been working hard all day at cleaning your room, right?" She asks with a smile that contradicts her words.

Garfield beams at her with an innocent smile but it slowly fades as Steve walks into his disorderly, chaotic room. He stands in the doorway wearing an unpleased glare as he stares the room down. Then his eyes lock onto Garfield's.

"What did we tell you Garfield?" He says in a condescending tone. "It was one simple thing."

"Steve, it's ok. He'll do it now. Right?"

Garfield breaks away from Steve's cold blue gaze and turns to his mother. "Yeah. I mean yes." Garfield hopes that will suffice Steve's wishes but his mother cuts in instead.

"Well then, I guess that's that. Garfield, why don't you get to work then?" He nods and Steve leaves room without another word,

"You know he doesn't mean to be that hard on you." Garfield jumps a little. He had assumed that she had exited with Steve.

"Yeah because yelling at me to clean my room wasn't what he meant." Garfield retorts with a bit of unintentional hurt in his voice.

"He's doing it to help you because," she pauses for a second but Garfield knew what she was going to say. "Because you're his son."

There is a moment of silence between the two that hides the emotion and doubt of her words. She ends it though with a calm but steady exit as she fiddles with her nervous fingers.

Garfiled's mind though, is not left with any calmness nor steadiness from her choice of words. Instead his mind wanders to other thoughts that he has always tried to push away. Since he was adopted by Rita and Steve he wonders if they truly love him as a son. Rita he is sure at least loved him at some point since she wanted to take him in, but Steve, he wonders if he ever did. He never shows any sort of affection let alone tolerance. There has always been a barrier between them that goes deeper than messy rooms. Rita knew this which is why she never said he loved Garfield, maybe since she didn't even know herself.

 _DING_

Garfield is relieved to find his best friend finally answered yes and that he won't have to be trapped in his house all day.

Garfield hears Steve;s car drive away and finally goes into the kitchen to find his mom and tell her he's going out. When he briefly informs her he's leaving she gives him a look that tells him _Steve isn't going to like coming back home to your messy room again._

Garfield smiles with pleading eyes and his mom rolls her eyes telling Garfield he's free to go.

As Garfield leaves the house he hears his mother say in a firm tone "Later" And he closes the door behind him.

 **.** **.** **.**

"At least I'm not a 'vegetarian" Victor broke into a laughing fit over his own joke as Garfield scowled at him. Garfield and Victor walked down the sidewalk to the mall where the five of them had planned a night of arcade games and laser tag. The sun was setting on the horizon giving the sky a pink and orange hue casted brightly across the atmosphere.

"C'mon man that wasn't even that funny" Garfield retaliated as Victor wiped a joyful tear from his eye.

"Whatever you say little dude but just reme-" He stopped short but Garfield kept going unaware that his friend had stopped.

"Ha! See you can't even-"

"Shut up."

"What? Are you scared I'm gonna say something-"

"Garfield I said to be quiet." Victor pointed to the side of where they were walking, at the woods. Now Garfield could feel it, something was approaching the entrance. Something bigger than a squirrel, but how Garfield could sense it from this distance he didn't know. The two boys quickly hid behind the corner of the closest house by a cluster of bushes.

The two friends are greatly surprised at who comes out of the woods at that moment. Possibly one of the most bizarre choices of people in this scenario. But it ends up playing out for the best later on.

Rachel finds herself at the edge of the woods. Her black hair naturally tousled from the trees the boys supposed, due to all the leaves scattered throughout her locks.

Garfield couldn't help but smile when he saw her, the same smile he wore when he first saw her for the first time, gazing at him from across his street. Victor looked at him and he quickly tried to cover up his content with a confused goggle. He didn't seem to notice his change in facial expression and Victor asked him "gotta say I did not see that one comin'. What's she doing here?" Garfield shrugged because in all honestly he wasn't sure either.

"C'mon."Garfield said confidently hoping they could catch up to her as nonchalantly as possible. Victor and him began to walk down the sidewalk behind Rachel but at a brisker and stealthy pace. Victor couldn't help but my grin as his buddy strided toward Rachel with coolheadedness and his definition of "swag". It was clear to him that his friend wanted to at least impress her, though Victor knew he wasn't going to get very far he still wanted to watch.

FInally Garfield was close enough to sneak up on her but unfortunately for him it didn't exactly work out the way he planned. As soon as he was about to pounce, the atmosphere of the situation seemed to shift as Rachel swiftly turned and punched him with fierce blow square in the jaw. Garfield dumbfounded, stumbled back and fell onto the lawn of nearby house.

Rachel hand quickly went to her mouth in bewilderment. Victor quickly ran over to the scene of the crime where Garfield lay sprawled out on the lawn, recovering his unanticipated attack. Once Victor analyzed the scenario a shriek of laughter erupted from him that evolved into a full on uncontrollable laughing fit as Garfield and Rachel processed the recent events. Garfielf all too familiar smile eventually returned to his bruised face and he joined in on the hysterics.

Rachel, although still seemed confused by all of it, couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. It seemed that this was something unusual for her and that laughter didn't normally come after getting punched in the face.

Finally, their fit died down a bit, since the two boys were having trouble forgetting to breathe.

Rachel then had to take accountability of her actions. She felt it might be too uncomfortable to kneel next to him so she decided to take a less risky route.

"So, are you ok?"She asked him in an indifferent manner.

"Yeah I think so," He said rubbing his new he noticed her concerned gape and quickly got up. "but remind me not to get on your bad side anytime soon." He quickly remarked and chuckled.

"Man, I gotta that's definitely going on the list, maybe in one of the top five." Victor with a snicker in voice, Rachel seemed to lift a brow.

"Oh man seriously."Garfield turned and hollered in frustration at Victor. He then lowered his voice so only he could hear. "She doesn't need to know."

"You sure. I think she'd like if we told her."He said in the same volume as Garfield. "Right Rachel? Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked Rachel with a wide grin.

Rachel shrugged but it was clear that she wasn't as indifferent as she appeared.

"Great she wants to know."Victor said with a light in his dark eyes.

"But-"Garfield said, attempting to defend himself but he knew Victor had won.

"So Garfield and I-"

"You mean you." Garfield retorted.

"Yeah whatever. Made a list of 'Garfield's Greatest Moments" He delivered with a hand motion that advertised his words.

"Alright, well she knows. We're done, now let's go to the mall. I'm sure Kori and-"

"You know what little dude, you're right, but let's at least tell Rachel your some of the best, shall we?" Rachel grinned with a smile that cast a grim look on the situation for Garfield. He sighed as the friends began to walk into a sun that had almost disappeared.

"So the first one happened while Garfield was in 6th grade..." Victor began. Even though he was the main target of interest, Garfield couldn't help but feel a bit of comfort as Rachel and Victor's friendship began to blossom as the two tortured Garfield to hell.

It was going to be one long night.

 **.** **.** **.**

Garfield saw the light in Rachel's eyes burn out as they approached the mall's doors. He knew Victor well and that he wouldn't bring back take yesterday's events, especially considering he got a free bagel. But he didn't know Kori and Dick as well. He could only hope they were like Victor, for Rachel and his sake, since he had told her that they'd be fine with her joining them.

Victor told a few of the best of Garfield's Greatest Moments as Rachel slipped sarcastic jokes and comments the entire way through. Victor seemed to laugh at all of them while Garfield didn't seem to quite catch on.

A chilling blast of cool air erupted from the mall's sliding doors and lured the three friends further into the shopping center. The route they had taken into the building gave them a short stroll to the arcade and laser tag area. The mall was clean and bright. Every surface reflected light back as if they were inside one giant disco ball. The stores all advertising new, trendy clothes. The food court hosted a wide variety of food ranging from pizza to sushi. Garfield could only imagine what the new gaming center had to offer for them.

Garfield recognized quite a few clusters of kids from his school as they walked but he decided to remain silent as to not embarrass himself in front of Rachel and Victor, especially since they had just mocked him for the last half hour.

Eventually, they made it to the new section of the mall where their destination consumed most of the new area. From what Garfiled could attain, the laser tag and arcade would not be missed by those passing by. For one, the entrance was covered in glass that revealed rows of flashing, vibrant arcade games,. Then, they showcased a room full of eye catching, unique prizes that could attract even those who don't take pleasure in games. A staircase and escalator could be seen as well with a sign that posted there were bowling alleys, karaoke and laser tag on the lower level.

Garfield could almost scream with amusement. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect place to be.

Garfield would have stood in amazement at the place of his fantasies all day, however his other two friends were inside already, admiring the interior. Garfield went after them as nonchalantly as possible but with a hint of embarrassment at his dumbfoundedness.

Rachel glanced over at him with suspicion due to his uncommon imperturbable disposition which was usually replaced with his well known awkward and clumsy behavior. He hoped to cover it up with a bright and innocent smile, the same he had flashed to his mom but Rachel had turned away from him already to assess the colorful and vibrant room.

The arcade had the usual black walls and crimson carpet but the games lit the interior up. They had the classics such as Pac-Man and Space Invaders but they also hosted new tech games that used virtual reality while the claw machines contained new prizes that lured you into the rigged games. He couldn't even imagine what the downstairs looked like.

Garfield looked at Victor and Victor looked back at him. As if reading one another's minds, they raced to the counter as quickly as possible to begin the night with endless wave of blinking lights and tickets.

Victor clearly won, though Garfield pleaded for a rematch even though he knew he would most likely lose again, but they ceased their bickering when the suspense of waiting to play games found its way to their big heads.

"100 credits please" Victor said confidently, slamming his cash on the counter.

The fatigued teen cashier looked up at the pair with a look that indicated he would rather be anywhere but here. "Over there." He gestured a machine that resembled an ATM but it gleamed with a new shine and looked a lot like an arcade game. The two boys rushed over with the cash and slid it into the machine that gave them a card which stored their points, instead of carrying around tokens or tickets. It was convenient but made Garfield reminisce how it used to be.

"Uhh, Garfield, we didn't just leave Rachel, right?" Victor said skeptically.

"No, I mean she's probably fine. Right?"Garfield shrugged but carried some uncertainty in his tone.

 _Damn it._ He thought to himself. He knows she'll most likely be fine with them going off but he can't help but feel bad about forgetting that she wasn't with them.

So the two went back by the entrance where they left her, but the pair were surprised to find that she wasn't alone like when they had left her.

Kori's long, fiery red blazed behind her and Dick as she giggled at one of his witty remarks. Rachel stood with them as she continuously shifted her weight from side to side, revealing her tenseness and unsteadiness of being in the presence of the two of them,

Garfield felt a feeling in his gut he couldn't quite determine or ignore, but it urged him to go and help Rachel. Victor was already one step ahead of him (as usual) and was making his way over to the trio. Garfield tried to walk at a faster pace to reach her first.

"Hey Rae. What's up?" He asked in the most nonchalant tone he could produce. He slung his arm over her shoulder trying to make it appear as something common for them to do and prayed she would play along.

"Garfield, I'm confused. Who is the 'Rae' that you speak of?" Kori asked innocently.

"Umm...Rachel." He indicated toward her, not understanding why she would ask that.

"But I'm perplexed. Why do you call her the Rae and not Rachel?"

"Uhhhh.." He trailed off not understanding what she was trying to say, but instead of moving on Dick straightened out the mess of a conversation.

"Kori, do you know what a nickname is?"He asked in an unreadable manner since his black shades prevented you from reading his true emotions. Knowing Dick, it's probably why he had him. His father appears to be the same way since Garfield has only heard about him from others. He's gotten mixed reviews but the two are alike in the sense that they have adoptive parents.

"A Nick's name?" She wondered in a perky and questionable vibrato.

"You know a nickname, like a name you give someone." Garfield suggested but it was clear that they weren't on the same page. "Uh, Vic help me out here."

"So Kori, my name is really Victor, right? But you guys me Vic,. It's a name y'all have given me."

"So if I am understanding correctly, The nickname is a name bestowed on a friend by another friend." Kori asked beginning to fathom the idea.

Everyone showed their own sign of approval.

"So if we are 'the friends,' why have I not been given the nickname." She looked to Dick for a response but none of them could give an answer.

"Hey Kori, why don't we go check out downstairs?" Rachel finally chimed in, saving them from a lot of potential trouble with their foreign friend.

"Oh yes! That would be delightful!" She cheered, obviously forgetting her previous question.

Rachel slipped out from Garfield grip and seemed relieved to do so. He could feel that she was trembling the entire time they stood, although he wasn't sure if it was partly him too. Garfield had to confess though, he liked the feeling of having her under his arm, even if she was still a but taller than he was.

The two girls left but not before Rachel threw him a _we'll talk about this later_ glare resulting in him to feel dread and gratefulness at her gesture.

 **. . .**

"No I don't. I just met her." Dick protested as the other two proceeded to peck away at his impossible emotional exterior. The three had been talking since the girls had left about the additions to their friend group.

"Aw man, you had'a felt something. You were making goo goo eyes at her as soon as she went up to you in class."Victor retaliated with good nature. Dick then indicated to his shades at Victor's comment.

"Aw, you know what I mean." He dismissed playfully.

"Actually I was surprised about what Rachel did, especially after yesterday." Dick added, but it was apparent that he was trying to change the conversation.

"Ya. She kinda saved our butts." Victor commented regardless of Dicks intention.

"No, I mean that she came here at all. She didn't seem like the type."

"But you just met her." Garfield said defensively, but regretted it after Victor smile shined brighter than the new dance game. But fortunately for Garfield's sake, he was saved by her once again.

"Hello friends!" Kori exclaimed. "We have bought a time for the game of laser tag." Now Victor's smile was a dim star next to Kori's exhilarated demeanor.

"We got a later time so you all could play your 'games" Rachel put a special emphasis on games that revealed that she wasn't very enthused by playing them. Garfield was gonna change that though, or at least try to.

"Thanks, you guys."Garfield said, expressing his gratitude for more than one reason. Victor clearly wasn't as grateful for their convenient timing, but Garfield realized it didn't matter to him, as long as he was here, life was good for the both of them.

Victor rushed over to one of the newer games that neither had seen before and Garfield went after him but not before grabbing Rachel hand and running over with her too. She pulled away as soon as they got there but he was content with the fact that she didn't let go sooner.

"Rae, there's no way that you can resist the urge to play an arcade game when you're at an arcade."Garfield challenged. "So we're gonna help you..." He paused for dramatics. "Find the best games to play, right Vic?"

"Huh? Oh, ya sure." Victor's attention had been consumed by the new game he had spotted and rushed over to before.

"Alright then, Rae, let's go find'em, shall we?"Garfield suggested, with mock superiority.

Rachel with obviously little to no say in this situation shrugged with a sigh. "Sure, why not?" Not knowing what she had gotten herself into. Garfield swiped the card with the credits on it from Victors game without him being the wiser, and ushered Rachel off to a night of what she might consider "mindless joy rides."

 **. . .**

"Are you serious? I bought another card while you and your girlfriend had it the entire time." Victor had pulled Garfield aside and was now whisper-scolding him so Rachel couldn't hear. Garfield could feel the heat rise to his cheeks in discomfiture.

"We're just friends." He said in retaliation.

"Your face would say otherwise." Victor grinned but Garfield's face wore the opposite countenance.

"Look man, I'm sorry if I used your card, but now's a bad time." His face could say it all. It was Victor's turn to feel bad in the game of who can feel worse, so he decided to take the fault and let it go. Besides it was just a card. There are worse things.

"Fine. But only this time. Don't let me catch you stealing my stuff again." Victor settles the argument down easily and then continues to join the two like he had "agreed to" previously.

After an hour of forcing or what Garfield likes to call encouraging Rachel to play games with them, he came out with a giant stuffed orange dinosaur with a purple bow tie that he gave to Rachel, so she could remember her first arcade experience. The first part of the night went as perfectly as Garfield could've hoped with laughs, fights, wins and losses. The three of them eventually regrouped with Kori and Dick who had gone and got ice cream from downstairs and played a round of bowling. Apparently it was Kori's first time but she unexpectedly crushed Dick. Eventually the hour arrived for the five of them to enter a dark arena with laser guns and try to shoot the other teams and bases as many times to the best of their ability and not get shot back at.

Their opponents were five students from their school except the Hispanic twins who were from the middle school. Victor knew them well and was friends with group in the past. None of them really knew what happened, but Victor never mentioned it, and Garfield never pressures him to do so.

The ten of them pile in and sit in a room with a safety video of rules that none of them intend to follow.

After the seemingly ceaseless video comes to an end, an arrow vaporizes on the screen, urging them to go into the next room to gear up with laser guns and vests that allow them to choose their own name.

"Rachel? C'mon do something a little more interesting than that." Garfield complained.

"I am the confused. How do we choose our names?" Kori questioned and Dick took the cue and went over to help her.

Garfield turned back to Rachel only to find that she hadn't changed her name, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and pick for her. He handed the gun back to her after he had given her a better name.

"Rae. Yep that's a big step up from Rachel." She teased in her sarcastic monotone, but she smiled at him briefly and didn't change her name before heading into the battle zone.

The arena was pitch black, only illuminated by the neon scattered throughout the blockades. The black lights barely did anything for light, but instead made their team glow. Garfield cursed at himself for forgetting to wear dark colors. At least he was still light and tall enough to mount the blockades without them creaking or falling beneath his weight.

The countdown that would enable their lasers and thus beginning the game began counting down. He and Victor had already found a spot where they could get to the other team's base and shoot it without getting caught, due to the window in the blockade.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

The neon on their guns glowed even brighter than before and futuristic music began to play.

"Aight. Now you gotta get up their so we can have the vantage point."Victor whispered and pointed to the top of the structure.

Garfield struggled to get to the top since his sneakers weren't able to get a good enough grip and continued to slip. Victor then proceed to push him up but it wasn't working. The people who designed this place had probably figured teens would be stupid enough to do what they were doing now and decided to be a step ahead of the game and prevent that from happening.

"Hey geniuses!" The two of them immediately stopped for the fear that it was a worker but instead they heard the siren for the orange teams base go off and saw Rachel coming around the blockade while the two of them stood caught in their tracks.

"C'mon! Or would you rather get caught doing that?" She asked with a smirk that looked sinister from the constantly glowing and fading light on her gun. The two of them opted for not getting caught again and joined her.

The siren for their base goes off on the other side of the arena, luring them toward their base but Rachel unlike the other two knows better.

"It's a trap." She says and stealthily leads them to an upstairs area that neither of the boys expected and instead leaves them with amazement and elation at what this gaming center has to offer.

Halfway up the stairs Victor is shot from an orange team member and sees the neon of the orange vest trail off into the arena. He leaves Garfield and Rachel and darts off to catch his sniper. This gives Garfield an ounce of both stress and relieve for reasons he would never disclose to his best friend. He puts aside his thoughts for a moment and follows Rachel up the rest of the staircase.

The upstairs is small and fenced but it serves its purpose as a higher point to shoot opponents, although you can't shoot the bases from this angle.

When Garfield reaches the corner that overlooks the location of their base he has to take a moment and admire the view.

The neon around the arena shines through the pitch black like stars in the night sky. But instead of looking up to see the sky, it lies underneath him and Rachel who stands next to him in a similar state.

All he wants to do right now is stay up here with her in bliss and astonishment. But he needs to welcome in the chilling and unpredictable wave of reality and help out his team instead of enjoying a moment that almost seems fabricated to his perfection. His raises the balanced, laser gun and points it into the direction he faces and detects an orange vest. He aims and shoots with accurate precision that ends up hitting his target. He sees the orange vest he shot move away from the spot, most likely in the pursuit of finding _tofuwafL._

Rachel sees his successful shot and proceeds to shoot another orange vested enemy that also lurked near their base and takes off from his previous position just as the other had done.

The two stand there for a moment to gaze at the upside down atmosphere before they leave, but as soon as they decide to turn and descend the stairs, they are shot briskly by two bright orange foes that are too quick to be seen as they hastily sprint down the steps as oranges flashes.

They read their guns quickly and learn they are shot by the speedy, Spanish twins.

Rachel and Garfield look at one another and dash after the twins as swiftly as they could muster.

After chasing the pair around the arena for long enough that Rachel and Garfield could barely breathe, they decided, or more specifically Rachel decided they needed a new technique, the same one their team tried to pull on them.

Garfield was used as the bait because he was supposedly faster than she was. So he followed her plan and waited till they were on the other side of the area and triggered the base's alarms. Rachel who was in the upper level stayed low and watched as the orange moved slowly but surely to their home base. She gave Garfield the signal that the plan had worked and issued him to find a good spot for hiding and attacking. The twins made their way to the sound of the alarms but they were cautious and alert of enemies on the ground, giving Rachel the golden opportunity for a perfect shot. She aimed her laser at the area where Garfield and her planned would be the best place they could target them. They fell into the designated area and she pulled the trigger. As soon as it connected with her point of interest, Garfield launched himself from his hiding spot and popped out from behind them and shoots the other twin. The two try and run but Rachel continues to fire a flurry of lasers before the lights switch on and the game ends.

The twisted view of the sky is now a black carpet with bright colorful lights and the fun the team had created tonight in the room seemed to melt when being brought back into the rest of the world. Garfield's anticipation longed for the satisfaction of the results to ease his expectations.

 **. . .**

"Dude! We totally kicked their sorry butts!" Garfield hollered after the positive results were revealed to them all. Garfield's night went more magnificently then he could've envisioned. His perfect interpretation of the night was overshadowed by reality. He felt as though he had won, which he had, in more ways than one.

"Yeah, I guess we make a pretty good team." Dick inferred with a rare grin upon his shadowed visage.

"I must agree!" Kori cheered with delight. She was having the time of her life among her new friends. Garfield felt a warmth within himself that was kindled by the presence of the five of them together. It was as if something stronger than fate was pulling them to one another, like it was meant to be.

The group commended one another on their victories and shared some of the best moments and small victories they experienced during the game.

"Oh yeah so Rachel and Garfield you remember when I got shot on the stairs."The two nodded as Kori and Dick leaned closer in interest to hear Victor's story. "Well I chased'em down and cornered'em and well you can guess what happened next."

"Wow Vic, I wasn't aware your head was as big as your mouth." Karen Beecher walked up from behind while the rest of her group followed. "You want me to tell you what really happened?" Garfield couldn't help but wonder if Vic was telling the truth, but he also wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Kar, I don't really think that's nec-"

"After he _cornered me,_ "She rolled her eyes. "I quickly realized I could easily escape but Vic here, didn't know that cause he was too busy messing with the gun, so I snuck past him while he was trying to...what did you call it, Vic?"

Victor scowled at her and sighed in exasperation at her teasing.

"Oh I remember. Testing. Right? Well anyway, while Vic was _testing_ his gun, I went behind and shot him and ran off while he was still messing with his laser."Karen laughed as Victor's face turned red in embarrassment. As guilty as he felt about it, Garfield was relieved to finally have something against his friend, especially considering that Victor had a lot to work from.

In the midst of Karen's laughter and Victor's vanquish, Victor looked at her with a brief expression that Garfield couldn't quite translate to one emotion. It almost looked like reassurance or ease, but he wasn't quite certain. He overlooked it as soon as it had passed, unaware of how much he actually misunderstood.

 **Victor**

Victor threw himself onto his bed in exhaustion as soon as he closed his bedroom's door. He stared up at his ceiling pondering over the night's outcome. He had to commend Garfield on his suggestion of meeting at the arcade. Victor didn't think he could connect with their new female additions so smoothly and quickly, especially Rachel, but as it turns out, they both take pleasure in torturing his best friend. Kori he couldn't not get along with, since they both seem to have a bottomless stomach and not to mention her perpetual generosity and jubilation that gave her an almost too friendly demeanor. Victor had no problem with any of them, he too agreed the five of them were a great team as Dick had previously said. But he knew he would always have ties to Karen.

 _DING_

 **Karen**

Thanks for playing along tonight. I promise I won't tell anyone :)

 **Victor**

Yeah but why'd I have to be the stupid one?

 **Karen**

It's more believable. Lol. See you tomorrow!

He clicked off his phone and began ruminating again, about her. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he missed her company. As much as they teased and competed against one another they both knew they preferred each other's presence more than anyone they knew. Victor admired her fiery and sassy spirit which complimented his competitive nature, although she did give him some competition. But he knew when it was time to get serious, he could confide in her, he was always able to. It seemed to work both ways considering she disclosed secrets to him that she hadn't revealed to anyone else that he was aware of. Their faith in one another was proven to be stronger than they thought since neither of them divulged in what had happened in the arena earlier, it could change the way everything was if they knew, not just for them, but the entire city. Victor knew he and Karen needed to tell them all, just not yet.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will do my best to update ASAP. Please tell me what you think. And as always, Stay schwifty.**

 **-AlexSpence**


End file.
